Imma Star
by JLynn-Mizanin
Summary: A young girl models for a living but realizes that it isn't the right career for her. She decides to take on wrestling and is hoping that her father Matt Hardy will help her achieve her dream.
1. Chapter 1

So let me tell you something about myself. I am JoeyLynn Hardy, you can call me Jay or Joey, either one works. My father is the one and only Matt Hardy. I love what my father does for a living even though a fear for his life every day. I am 24 years old and I model for a living. I have been modeling since I was 19 but I have wrestling in my vains. I am 5'9", eye color is brown, dyed my hair brunette and pretty fit and thin, not to thin, I am a size 5. I love my job and everything about it. The only thing I hate is people being fake and act like they are your friends just to be famous. The only friends I really trust are Frannie, my manager and Tackett. They have been with me through a lot and I don't know what I would do without them.

"Hey Joey, we need to leave to leave in ten minutes ok." Francine said.

"Ok, I will be down in 5." I replied back.

I finished getting ready and headed down stairs. Today I had a photoshoot for Cosmo Girl Magazine. I was pretty excited because this is my first cover and my dad and my uncle is going to be there for support.

"Alrighty. I am all ready."

"Are you nervous." Frannie asked.

"A little but when I see my dad and my uncle there. I will feel a whole lot better." I smiled.

"That's right , they are coming. When was the last time you have seen your dad?"

I thought for a second. "Umm. Like four months ago."

"Wow that is a long time." Frannie was shocked. "You have changed a lot since then."

"I have changed. I have dyed my hair from blonde to brunette and my hair has gotten longer." Frannie's phone alarm went off.

"That is our signal that it is time to go. You got everything?"

"Yes I do. Lets hit it Frannie." Frannie and Joey danced and sang their way out of the house.

* * *

Frannie and Joey arrived where the Cosmo Girl shoot was at. They walked through the doors and I looked around the room and seen Matt.

"DAD!" I screamed and ran towards him.

"Hey, baby girl. Long time no see." Matt laughed.

"I know. Way too long." We pulled apart.

"Did you dye your hair?" Matt took a look at me.

"Yes I did. I wanted something different. Do you like it?"

"Yes I do. It really suits you better than the blonde."

"That's what I told her." Frannie butted in. I just laughed at her and shook my head.

"Ahem." Jeff coughed. "You don't give your favorite uncle a hug."

"You are my only uncle."

"Hint, your favorite." I giggled and gave him a huge hug.

"Man, I miss your humor Uncle Jeff."

"I miss your cuteness."

"Aww. Stop it. No. Seriously Stop it." I tried to keep in my laughter. I was about to say something else until Frannie came up to me.

"Umm. They need you in wardrobe."

I sighed. "Ok."

* * *

It has been six hours since my photoshoot and I just got home after the dinner with my dad and uncle. We talked about everything. About our lives, our careers and anything else that would pop in our minds. I really missed my dad, I wish I could see him more and go to more of his shows but my schedule was so crazy, I barely had time off. I walked into the living room ans seen Frannie watching one of her favorite movies of all time, Mean Girls. I walked over to the couch and sat down.

"How was dinner with your dad and uncle?" Frannie looked at me.

"It was great. I missed them like crazy."

"I bet. Going four months without seeing them is crazy." I nodded. "So what did you guys do?"

"We ate and chatted. Nothing really exciting but after we left the restaurant my uncle started singing and dancing like crazy and then he didn't see the curb and fell on his ass and me and my dad couldn't hold in our laughter." I laughed thinking back when that happened.

"Really. Is he ok?"

"Yeah, his ass is the only thing that is sore." We both laughed and finished watching Mean Girls.

* * *

_~ One Month Later ~_

"JOEYYYY!" Frannie screamed running to my room. When she got there she jumped on my bed and showed me the magazine. "Omg. Look at you on the cover. You are so goregous."

I grabbed the magazine and shrugged my shoulders. "It's alright." Frannie looked at me confused.

"Why aren't you excited? You were excited a month ago when you were doing this shoot."

"I just don't know Frannie. I feel like this isn't supposed to be my passion."

"What do you mean isn't supposed to be my passion?"

"I mean like, I feel like modeling isn't the right career for me."

"If modeling isn't the career for you, then what is the right career for you ?" Francine was so confused.

"Wrestling is the right career for me. I mean come on, I have wrestling in my blood, you have met my father. I really enjoy wrestling and I want to be the person in the ring entertaining thousands." I sighed.

"Then what is stopping you from becoming a wwe diva."

"My dad. His opinion means the world for me and I won't do anything he doesn't want me to do."

"Hon, look. Just go to your dad's house and tell him that you want to do this. You might not know, he might love the idea of you being in the WWE." I looked at Frannie.

"You're right. I am gonna go over there right now." I grabbed the keys and drove to my father's house. He was home for a few days because he wasn't scheduled to fight.

* * *

It took me 25 minutes to drive to my dad's house in Cameron. Once I got there I started to feel nervous. I was scared to tell him. I walked up to the door, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Matt opened it.

"Hey baby girl. What are you doing here?" Giving me a hug and signaled me to come in.

"I need to talk to you about something." I tried so hard not to be nervous.

"What is it?" He was confused.

I sighed. "I want to become a WWE Diva." I looked at him and he was shocked.

"Honey, that is amazing. But what about your modeling career?"

"It means nothing to me anymore. Like today Francine showed me my magazine cover and I wasn't excited. I knew that it wasn't right. I want to be that one person entertaining millions like you. I have so much passion for wrestling that I know that it is the right career."

"You really sure that you want to drop your career in modeling to be in the WWE."

I thought for a few seconds. "Yes I am. I am ready to give it up and achieve my dream."

"I'm so proud of you." He gave me a hug. "Now that you want to be a diva, we need to get you into training right away. Me and Jeff will help you train and you will be coming on the road with me so you can get use to the schedule."

I nodded. This is finally happening. My dream is about to come true and no one is going to stop me now.

* * *

**A/N**

There it is. My NEW story.

What do you guys think?

I love everyone of your opinions. They matter to me.

REVIEW! 3


	2. Chapter 2

"Joey, I can't believe you are leaving today." Tackett pouted.

It is true, today was the day I was going on the road with my father. I have been training for at least a month now. My father took some time off from work to train me as much as he could. I am really excited to hit the road with him.

"I can't believe that I am leaving too. It feels like it was yesturday when I first started modeling and I was this nobody and now I am going to be a WWE Diva." I clapped my hands.

"Time does fly by fast, doesn't it."

"Yep." I popped the 'p.'

"You are going to call me right?"

"Yes Tackett, I will. I at least need to hear your voice once a week and when I become a diva, I will get tickets for you and Frannie to come and see me. Sound like a plan?"

"Yes it does."

I shook my head when Tackett started to do a little happy dance.

"Well, I need to get done packing. My uncle will be here in an hour to pick me up to take me to the airport." Tackett nodded her head and left me alone to pack.

* * *

"Matt, are you sure that you are ok with Jay becoming a WWE Dive?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah. I support her in whatever she wants to be. And if she wants to be a diva then let her be a diva. I can't control her life. Come on she is 24, she is a big girl and she can make decision all by her self." Matt slowing down the last part. Shannon slapped him on the back of his head.

"I not that fucking dumb, Matthew."

"Shit. That hurt." Matt was rubbing his head.

"Good. So when are you leaving to get Jay?"

"Jeff went to go get her and then he is getting me and then he is taking us to the airport."

"Isn't Jeff going with you on the road?"

"Yes. He is in the WWE on the same brand as me."

"Then how is he getting his car back to his house?"

"Beth is with him right now picking up Joey."

"Oh. I see now." Matt shook his head in disappointment.

"Shannon, get out of my room so I can finish packing."

"Yes, sir." Shannon said in a deep voice.

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Frannie answered the door and smiled. She let them in.

"Joey. Jeff and Beth are here." She shouted.

"I will be down in a sec."

Two minutes later, I came down the stairs with my lugguage and Tackett behind.

"Ello my lovez." I hugged Jeff and Beth.

"You ready baby girl."

I looked around and looked back up at Jeff. "Yep. I got everything, I hope." I let out a little laugh.

"Alright. Say your goodbyes when I take your bags to the car." I nodded when Jeff grabbed my bags and walked out the door. I turned to my friends.

"I am gonna miss you two." I hugged both of them.

Frannie was on the urge of crying. "5 second dance for the last time until we see you again?"

I shook my head in agreement and we starting dancing. Beth came back inside to see them all dancing like crazy, she laughed and nodded her head.

"You ready kiddo." I stopped dancing and looked at her.

"Yes I am." I hugged my friends one last time. "If you guys burn down my house while I am gone, I am kicking both of your asses. You understand." I said in a serious tone.

They both gulped. "Yes mom, we promise won't burn down the house." They said at the same time. I laughed and gave them one last hug and walked out the door with Beth.

* * *

We just picked up my father from his house and now on our way to the airport. The car was really silent and I hated that.

"Uncle Jeff."

"Yes kiddo."

"Can you pretty please put the radio on? This silence is killing me in the inside."

Jeff laughed. "Sure can do."

He turned on the radio and the first three songs that were on were really shitty and I was pissed. They came back from a break and then Your Love Is My Drug by Ke$ha came on and I smiled.

"Maybe I need some rehab or maybe need some sleep." I started to sing really loud. "Because Your Love, Your Love, Your Love is my drug."

They entire car started laughing.

"You really love this song, don't you?" Beth said.

"Hell yeah. IT'S MA JAMM!"

"Wow, come down baby girl." Matt shook his head at me.

"You know." I paused. "OH MA GOD! My favorite part is coming up." He laughed at me but I didn't care.

"Hey, so I gotta question. Do you wanna have a summer party in my basement? Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum? Is my love your drug? Your drug, your drug, your drug. Is my love your drug?" I was dancing along. Jeff turned down the radio.

"Dude, What. The. Hell." I tried to not to laugh but it didn't work.

"You listen to that song way too much." Jeff said.

"So and I care why."

"You know the entire song and you can sing it without any music."

"You know what Uncle Jeff. Haters Gonna Hate."

"Hey, why dont you.."

"Haters Gonna Hate. Is that so hard to understand?" Jeff was about to say something until I started singing again.

"Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room." Beth started bursting out laughing. It was one of her favorite songs.

"You are very talented Jay." Beth said.

"Thank you Beth. See Jeff, this is why she is my favorite." Before he could say anything, I cut him off.

"WE'RE HERE!" I screamed and got out of the car.

* * *

We were on the plane and I was sitting between my dad and uncle. After we took off, I put in my headphones and started listening to some music by Lady Gaga. 15 minutes past and I had my head resting on Jeff's shoulder. I soon fell asleep. Three hours has past and I heard someone talking to me. I slowly woke up.

"Sweetheart, we just landed. You need to wake up and get your stuff." My dad said.

I groaned. "Fine."

"You are still a grouch when you are woken up." Jeff came into the conversation

"And you are still annoying." I know you all must think I am so mean to my uncle but this is how we always have been. I love how our Uncle and Niece agruments are.

"Are you two kids done fighting now?" Matt laughed. When me and Jeff are together, he feels like he has to babysit both of us.

"Yes." We both said in a boring tone.

We got all of our stuff and headed to the hotel. It was a good 10 minute drive from the airport to the hotel. I put in my headphones because i didn't want to hear my dad and uncle talk. Once we got to the hotel and put our stuff in the room, we had to go to the arena. When am I going to have some fun around here?

* * *

We were at the arena where Monday Night Raw was being held at. My dad and Jeff had to go to a meeting and I was left alone. I decided to take a little walk. I was listening to my ipod and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going until I bumped into someone. I fell on my ass pretty hard. Whoever I bumped into helped me up.

"I am soo sorry I didn't see where I was going."

"It is ok, I wasn't paying attention myself. Are you ok beautiful lady?" The voice sounded familiar and then I remembered who's voice that was. I looked up to see the one and only Justin Gabriel.

"Umm. Yeah I am alright." I started to blush.

"Aww. Your so adorable." Justin was smiling just enough to show his dimple. "Oh, I am being rude. What is this pretty little lady's name?"

"JoeyLynn. JoeyLynn Hardy. But you can call me Jay or Joey. Either one that floats your boat."

Justin laughed. "You are Matt Hardy's daughter, aren't you?"

"Yes Sir."

"Well, nice to meet a lovely girl like you. Your dad has talked alot about you when he was my Pro. My name is Justin. Justin Gabriel."

I giggled. "Really? Oh, I know who you are. I liked your work ever since you were on NXT. I wanted you to win."

Justin liked that I was a fan of his. "Um.. After every show, the entire roster goes out. And I was wondering if you will like to go with me?"

My heart skipped a beat, I can't believe he is asking me out.

* * *

**A/N**

**ooo... Joey ran into Justin Gabriel.**

**Will she say yes or no?**

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

I paused for a while and was smiling like an idiot. I took a deep breath and spoke. "Yes, I would love to go out with you tonight Mr. Gabriel"

He smiled. "Great. Meet me here 15 minutes after the show."

"Alrighty. See you later."

"Alright. Well I have to go and meet the rest of the Nexus for the promo. Bye sweetheart." He gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and walked off. This is happened way to fast. I was standing there, processing everything that happened. I stood there for a while and then it finally clicked inside my head. That I am going on a date with JUSTIN FREAKING GABRIEL. I did a little happy dance and took a step back. I bumped into someone, so I turned around and seen Jeff just shaking his head.

"What are you excited about, little missy?"

"Oh nothing Uncle Jeff." I bit the side of my lip.

"It doesn't look like nothing. Spill the beans."

I sighed. "Fine. Justin asked me if I would like to go out with him to the club and I said yes." I looked at Jeff's face and he was shocked.

"You just met this guy and you are already going on a date with him."

"I have met him on other occasions, so he isn't a complete stranger and it isn't like it is just us. We will be at the same club you guys are at."

"Yeah, but still Jay. You probably shouldn't be going out to the clubs."

"Oh come on Jeff, I am 24 years old, I am not a fucking child anymore. I can make my own decisions. I promise I won't do anything stupid and if something happens between us, I will take it slow. You just got to trust me Jeff." I was angry.

Jeff pulled me into a hug and sighed. "I do trust you. I just don't want you getting hurt and your father wants the same."

"I know. But you guys can get over protective."

"I know we can but it is because we love you sweetie." Jeff gave me a kiss the forehead.

"Ewww. Gross." I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

It was after the show and all the superstars and divas were getting ready. I was in my dad's locker room getting ready. I put on a simple ruffled hot pink dress with black peep-toe heels. I straightened my hair and applied my make-up. It was pretty simple, mascara and eye liner and light pink lip gloss. I looked at myself one last time in the mirror and made sure everything looked good. I was pretty surprise that my dad was happy for me that I had myself a little date. But he did talk to Justin about if he hurts me in any way that he will kick his ass, basically what any father would say to a guy that his daughter is gonna go out with. I grabbed my purse and phone and walked out of the locker room. I walked where Justin told me where to meet him, I was a few feet away from the spot and I seen Justin looking at me.

"Wow. You look amazing." Justin checked me out from head to toe.

I blushed. "Aww. Thanks Mr. Gabriel. You don't look bad yourself." Justin bit the side of his lip.

"We should get going. You ready pretty lady." I nodded my head and we were off.

We walked out of the arena and to Justin's car. He opened the car door for me and closed it when I got in. The car ride was pretty quick, the club was about 7 minutes from the arena. Justin found a parking spot pretty close to the club. We walked in and checked in my bag at the front door and we headed over to the tables where all the WWE Superstars were at. I took a seat next to my dad and Justin sat next me.

"Hey baby girl. Nice to see that you made it." Matt kissed my forehead. I had a disgusted look on my face and he laughed. Jeff came and sat across from me.

"Hey knee girl, how's is going?"

"It is going prett.. Hey, wait. Did you just call me knee girl?" I raised my eye brow at Jeffery.

"Yes I did. Do you got a problem with it?" Jeff was grinning like an idiot.

"Yes. I do got a problem with that Jeffro and if you don't stop it. I am gonna kick your ass right here in the club in front of everyone." I exclaimed.

"You can't beat me. Even if you tried."

"I have beaten your ass before Jeffro. Remember, on Christmas and we wrestled at my dad's house." Jeff stopped smiling, he knew I was right.

"No. I beaten your ass that day."

"Actually, I remember it like it was yesturday. Joey over here did beat your ass." Matt butted in the little argument.

"You know what Matt, shut up."

"What are you embarrassed that a girl that is 8 years younger than you and like half your weight, beat your ass?" Matt said.

I heard Justin laughing at our argument. "You and your dad like fucking with Jeff, don't you?" He whispered to me.

"Yes we do. It is one of our father- daughter activities we do together." I whispered back.

"Shut the fuck up Matt."

"Don't yell at my dad because you have gotten your ass beat by me before." Jeff was furious and I was loving it. Jeff was soo pissed that he just got up and left.

"YOU ARE A FUCKING PUSSY JEFF!" I shouted as he walked away. Justin started bursting out laughing.

"Is it always like this between you and your uncle."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Pretty much. If we go one day without argueing with each other then something is completely wrong with us. We always have smart remarks for each other."

"You know what Jay. You are really funny girl." I couldn't help but blush. "Aww. Your so adorable." He kissed my forehead. I really good song came on.

"Can we go and dance? I really like this song." Justin nodded his head and we left towards the dance floor.

* * *

It was a few hours later and Justin and I were still at the club. We had a few drinks here and there but I was pretty lit. Justin probably would be as lit as I am if he didn't have to drive back to the hotel. We went back to the table and sat down. I layed my head on Justin's shoulder and yawned.

"You tired?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Can we go back to the hotel because I'm all pooped out from all that dancing."

Justin laughed. "Yes we can. Lets go."

We said our goodbyes to everyone and left but before we left, we stopped to get my purse. We got to his car and drove off. There was no one on the streets and why would there be, it was 1 o'clock in the morning. Justin turned on the radio and Love the way you lie by Eminem was. I smiled and started singing along.

"You really like this song, don't you."

"Yes sir. You are correct."

"Let me ask why."

I thought about it for a second. "Umm. It is because that fucking white boy knows how to rap." I started fist pumping.

"Ok, you really got to stop watching Jersey Shore and hanging out with Zack Ryder."

"Damn. But they are so awesome." I turned to him and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

* * *

We got to the hotel and reached my hotel room. I looked through my bag.

"Fuck!"

Justin looks at me. "What's wrong?"

"I don't have my hotel key. Can I stay with you, if I won't be in the way."

Justin kissed my forehead. "Of course you can stay with me and you can never get in the way. You are way to beautiful for that."

"Are you flirting with me Mr. Gabriel?"

"It could be a possibility." I laughed.

"Man, you are fucking gorgeous." I put my hands over my mouth. I didn't mean to blurt that out.

Justin bit the side of his lip. "You know. I wanted to do something all night but I didn't want to do it in front of your dad." I lowered my hands and Justin put his hand on my cheek and put his lips on mine. I didn't push him off or nothing, everything felt right. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Jay. Would you like to be my girlfriend? I know that we barely know each other but you are a brilliant girl and very fun and unique."

My face lit up. "I love to Justin." He gave me another kiss.

We walked to his hotel room. He opened the door and let me walk in first. He put his wallet, phone and hotel key on the dresser. I looked around the room.

"Do you have a shirt and pants that I can wear?" Justin nodded his head and walked over to his suit case and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a Nexus t-shirt. He handed them to me and I walked into the bathroom. Five minutes later, I came out of the bathroom and seen that Justin had also changed into sweatpants but had no shirt on. I was looking at him and smiling.

"Do you like what you see Ms. Hardy?"

I snapped out of it. "Maybe but you will never know."

I walked over to the bed and layed on it. Justin crawled in bed next to me.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Justin." I looked at him.

"I am glad that you had a great time." I yawned. "Let's go to bed." I nodded in agreement and Justin turned off the lights. I layed my head on his chest and he had his arm wrapped around me.

* * *

**A/N**

**There you go. An Update.**

**Sorry that I havent been updating alot. Blame school.**

**What did you guys think?**

**Review, Por Favor.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was morning and I woke up. I went to get up and stretch but there was something holding me back. I turned my head to see Justin Gabriel and everything hit me and then I realized that I am Justin's girlfriend. I couldn't stop smiling. The guy I had a crush on since he was my father's rookie was now my boyfriend. I finally got out of his grasp and went to the bathroom. I came back and noticed the Justin was awake.

"Aww. There you are. I was trying to firgure out where you went." Justin got out of bed and came over to me and kissed me softly on the lips.

"I can get use to this." Justin laughed.

"You're to cute."

"It is such a hard job to do." Justin shooked his head and gave me another kiss. I looked at the time. "Shit!"

"What?" Justin was confused.

"I am suppose to meet my dad in the gym in like 15 minutes and I have no ride."

"It's okay. We can stop at your hotel room so you can get changed and I will drive you to the gym."

I did a little happy dance. "Justin, you're the best and a life saver."

"Your welcome and try to be." Justin earned a playful slap in the arm by me.

We went to my hotel room and I through on some black spandex shorts and a hot pink sports bra. I put on a black hoodie over what I was wearing and I grabbed my workout bag and we were off. We got to the gym and knew I was late. I gave Justin a kiss and got out of the car. I ran inside.

"Wonder where that daughter of mine is?" Matt questioned.

"I don't know Matt. It is unusual for her to be late and odd that she never came back to the hotel. Do you where she was last night?"

"Yeah I do. She texted me and told me she forgot her hotel key and that she would stay with another wrestler."

"I hope she didn't get herself in any trouble."

"Oh come one Jeff. She is a smart girl and she wouldn't do anything stupid like that. Trust her for once."

"Speaking of Jay." Jeff said and Matt turned around.

"Before you say anything, I know I am late. I'm sorry. I lost track of time." I said.

"Where were you little missy?"

"I was with Justin okay. We didn't do anything I promise. I was lucky that he was with me because if not I would have been sitting outside our door waiting for your drunk asses to come back." I smiled. Jeff and Matt looked at me.

"Why are you smiling like there is no tomorrow my lovely niece?"

"Ummm.. Justin sort of.. you know asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yep. Now can we get to our workout." I walked passed them. Matt grabbed my arm.

"Hold on missy. So you and Justin are dating?"

"Yes oh father dear. Now that we discovered that me and Justin are dating, can we please get to our workout?"

"Yes we can and remind me that I have to talk to him." I nodded my head and walked towards the treadmills.

* * *

"So you and Jay are dating?" Wade said.

"Yes and I am so glad that she said yes. I wanted to ask her out since the first time I met her."

"She has changed a lot since the last time, hasn't she?"

"Yes she has. I didn't recognized her at first but when she said that she was Matt's daughter, I couldn't be any happier."

"I am glad that you found someone Justin, I really am."

"Thanks Wade. What are the plans tonight for the show?"

"Nothing much. All we have to is interrupt John Cena's match and beat the shit out of him and then we're off for the rest of the night."

"Okay, well I am going to catering. Do you want anything?"

Wade shook his head no and Justin left.

* * *

My dad and I walked into the arena and went straight to our locker room.

"Hey Jay, I am going to catering, you coming with?"

"Yes but I am gonna go get changed first, so I will meet you there in a couple of minutes."

"Alrighty then sweetheart." Matt kissed my forehead and left.

* * *

"Hey Justin."

"Hey Matt, how you doing?"

"I am doing really good, but we need to talk about you and my daughter."

Justin gulped. "I had a feeling that you would come and talk to me sooner or later."

"Look Justin, you are a great guy and I trust you with Joey. You better make her happy. If you ever hurt my daughter in anyway Justin, me and Jeff will kick your ass. You got it."

"Yes Matt, I get it. I will never hurt Joey, I have too many feelings for her."

"Great." Matt patted Justin's shoulder and left. I walked into catering and my dad passed me. He gave me a quick hug and continued walking. I looked and seen Justin with a blank look on his face. I walked over to him.

"Hey Justin. Let me guess, my dad gave you the talk." I said sitting next to him.

"You are correct." Justin snapped out of it. "I've missed you all day." Justin said giving me a kiss.

"Awww. I missed you too. My uncle wouldn't stop asking me questions. I was soo close to kicking his ass... again."

Justin laughed. "Man, you are too damn cute." He said kissing my neck.

"Ewwwww. Get a room." Wade said sitting across from us.

"How about you go cry me a river." Me and Wade had a stare down. "I can go all day long Wade. You better give up in this staring contest."

"And why would I do that."

"Because I so own you and oh look.." I looked over Wade's shoulder. "Some of the divas are having a water fight."

Wade quickly looked over his shoulder. Me and Justin started bursting out laughing.

"Oh, you got him real good Jay." Justin and I high fived each other.

"You know what Justin. Shut up." Wade made a threat.

"Hey, don't you raise your voice at my man or I'll have to beat your ass."

"Like you can beat my..." Wade stopped. "Nevermind. I seen the video of you beating Jeff's ass."

"They video taped it. Fucking Amazing." I got up and did a little happy dance.

"Wow. What does Justin see in you?" I stopped and glared at him.

"Kay, cool it Wade. Or I'll have to kick your ass." Wade looked at Justin and then me.

"Fine." He got up. "Just promise me, you two will be safe." He walked away. I shook my head and giggled.

"That man I tell you."

* * *

**A/N**

**New chapter YAY!**

**sorry that I am taking forever to update.**

**So much school work. **

**I will update way more during my fall break.**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

A lot has happened in the past month and I couldn't be happier than I already am. I have the greastest boyfriend in the world, the coolest dad and uncle, and two days from now I will make my debut on Monday Night Raw. I have texted Frannie and gotten her two front row tickets and backstage passes that I promised her that I would get her when I made my debut. I was lost in my thoughts until my phone went off and I smiled like a dork.

"Why ello Frannie. How are you doing on this fine day?"

"Joey!" Frannie said in a high pitched voice, I just laughed. "I am doing good and how about you?"

"I missed our high pitched voice thing we did all the time and I am doing mighty fine. Are you at the hotel yet?"

"I miss it too and yes I am at the hotel but I am gonna go take a shower in a few."

"Okay. Text me when you're done and I will meet you in the lobby."

"Sounds like a plan. Well I am gonna go take my shower now, so bye bye."

"Ok. Wait! Frannie before you go."

"Yes."

"Who did you bring with you?"

"Oh honey, I am not telling you who the person is. I want you to be surpirse."

"Ugh, fine. When will I meet this person?"

"When I meet you in the lobby."

I did a high pitched squeal. "Okay. Can't wait!"

"You funnay and bye bye."

I laughed. "Bye Frannie."

When I hung up the phone, Justin came out of the bathroom.

"What were you squealing about babe?" Justin gave me a kiss.

"Oh Frannie is here and I am meeting the person she brought to surprise me after she takes a shower."

"Do you have a clue who she brought?"

"I have a few people in mind but I don't want to pick just one."

"I see. You excited about debuting on Monday." Justin said wrapping his arms around me.

"Hell yeah I am. I have dreamed about this day since I was six."

"That long. Pretty impressive."

"I know right. When I thought about it I was like duuuddddeeeee, then I was like duudddeee and then I was like dude.

Justin laughed and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Yes, all the time. I am so special."

"Yes you are and your mine." I couldn't help but blush and I gave him a kiss.

* * *

Justin and I were walking to the lobby. I was meeting Frannie and he was meeting Wade to talk about what is going to happen on Raw. Once we reached the lobby, Wade came up to us.

"Hello guys."

"Hola Wade. How are you today?" I said.

"Pretty good. Do you mind if I steal your boyfriend from you?" I didn't say anything. I scanned the hotel lobby and I spotted Frannie. I squealed.

"I don't mind. I just found my friend that I was lookig for. You two have fun." I gave Justin a kiss and gave Wade a hug. I walked over to where Francine was and I put my hands over her eyes.

"Hey there pretty lady. How about me and you go out tonight?" I tried to disguise my voice as best as I could.

Frannie smirked. "Ummmm. I have to pass on the on Juzzles." Frannie turned around and we hugged.

"Damn. I thought I would get you that time."

"Oh honey, it is because I am dashing."

"Shhh. You don't want Cody to hear you say that or he will never leave you alone. Trust me, I have made that mistake before."

"OMG! Can I meet Cody Rhodes?"

"Depends if you tell me who you brought to surprise me."

Frannie smiled. "You will find out any time now.

I was about to say something until I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around and smiled.

"TACKETT!" I hugged her. "I was hoping that she was gonna bring you. I am so glad that you and Frannie are here."

"I am glad to see you too, it has been way too long." Tackett said.

"It has been."

"Are you doing anything in a few minutes?"

"Yeah, I am going out to lunch with Justin after he is done talking to Wade. Maybe we can do a girls night tonight?"

"Sounds like a brilliant plan to me."

"Great! Can't wait for tongiht."

"Same here. SO when do we meet this Justin." Frannie said.

I was about to answer until I felt arms wrap around me waist, I turned my head to see Justin.

"Speaking about that certain someone. Justin, this is Francine and Melissa." I pointed them out. "You can just call them by Frannie and Tackett. And guys this is Justin."

"It is nice to meet you two. I have heard a lot about you crazy girls." Justin said in his deep accent.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Sorry that I have to ruin this little reunion but babe are you ready to go."

"Yes I am and you aren't ruining anything. We were justin planning a girls' night tonight."

"Sounds fun."

"It is. Well bye Frannie and Tackett, be ready by 10." I hugged both of them.

"Okie dokie. Have fun." They said at the same time. Justin laced his fingers with mine and we walked out of the hotel.

* * *

It was 9:40pm and I was finishing getting ready for the mine, Frannie and Tackett's girls' night out. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a dressy hot pink top and white heels. My make-up was simple some mascara and a little bit of eye liner. All I had to do is finish my hair. After I straighten my hair and took the 2 inch curling iron and curled my ends out. Justin came into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around me.

"Damn! My girl knows how to look good." I laughed.

"Oh wow Justin."

"What? Is that a bad thing to say to a girl a really really like?"

"No, it is pretty amazing to hear."

"How long are you staying out?"

"Hopefully not too long. Hopefully we will be back by 1 am." I paused. "Hopefully they don't get drunk. I hate driving with those two wasted in the car. I just really want to throw them out of my car."

"Nice friend you are babe."

"I know right, but it is the truth." I turned around and gave Justin a kiss. "Don't have too much fun without."

"How could I? All I want to do is spend my time with you." I couldn't help but blush.

"You sir, are way to freaking hot." Justin gave me a kiss. The kiss got very passionate until my phone rang. I let out a sigh and answered my phone.

"Hello."

"Jay we're ready and in the lobby. Where are you?" Tackett said.

"I am in my room. I will meet you two down there in like 3 minutes."

"Okie dokie. You can take your time, you don't need to rush."

"I know but I am all ready. I just need to grab a few things and I will be on my way."

"Alrighty. See you in a few."

"Okay. Bye Tackett."

I hung up the phone. Justin frowned and pulled me in tighter.

"I don't want you to go just yet." He said kissing my neck.

"I don't either Justin but I got to go."

"You know you don't have to go right now."

"Yes I do babe. I told Tackett that I will be down in a few but when I get back, it will just be me and you and no one to interrupt."

"Love the idea." Justin gave me a kiss. I grabbed my purse and I left the room.

I got to the lobby about 5 minutes later and I found where Frannie and Tackett were. They seen me and ran towards me.

"JOEY!" They both said while they hugged me.

"Don't try and kill me now. Justin wouldn't like that." I let out a giggle and Frannie and Tackett let go.

"That is true and we are sorry." Frannie said.

"Yes we are." Tackett added. "So you girls ready to PARTY!"

"Wow. Come down Tackett. Did you have sour patch kids today?" I said.

"No... Maybe... YES! They are freaking DELICIOUS!" Tackett was jumping around. Me and Frannie just laughed.

"Let's go my loves." I said and we strutted our way out of the hotel.

* * *

The next morning, I felt someone stroking my cheek. I slowly woke up to see that Justin was the one. I smiled at him.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Justin said.

"Morning." I sat up and stretched.

"You need to get going."

"What time is it Justin?"

"Ummm." He looked at his watch. "It is 10."

"Shit. I really do need to get ready."

"When is your meeting with Mr. Mcmahon today?"

"In 45 minutes, so I better get a move on if I want to be there on time."

"Yes you do. Have you decided what your theme music is gonna be yet?"

"No, I haven't. I am still deciding. I might want a mixture of a few songs because I want part of my dad's song in mine."

"That's great babe. Have you decided on the other songs you want to put in there?"

"I am narrowing down the list of songs. I don't have to decide on my theme song until next week. This week I am just going out to my dad's music."

"I see. Your theme song would great."

"Thanks Justin."

* * *

I just got done with my meeting with Mr. Mcmahon and it went really great. All we talked about was what I was doing tomorrowing and how my father will introduce me to the WWE Universe and later that night I will escort him to the ring for his match. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I bumped into a girl. I grabbed her arms before she fell and helped her back to her feet. I looked at her.

"I am sooo sorry about that. I was in a world of my own. Are you ok?"

"It's okay sweet heart and yes, I am ok." She adjusted her shirt and looked at me. "You are Matt Hardy's daughter, are you? The one that is debuting tomorrow."

"You are correct. My name is Joey Lynn but you can call me Joey or Jay and I sometimes go be Juzzles. Either one floats your boat. And your name is?"

"Nice to meet you Joey. Juzzles? I love that nickname, who gave you that nickname? And my name is Janine but call me Lilo."

"My friend Francine gave me that nickname in high school and it sucked with me ever since. And nice to meet you too Lilo. Are you a diva?"

"So cool and no i am not a diva. I am a personal assistant for Evan Bourne, which is also my boyfriend."

"Awesome. You are really nice. I consider you my best friend/ sister."

"Yay. I feel so honored and I declare you my best friend/ sister too."

"You should be and thanks. Well I got to go, see you tomorrow Lilo."

"Awww you are so sweet. And okie dokie bye bye, be safe."

"I will." I gave Lilo a hug and left.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry that you had to wait a long time for an update by me.**

**Blame school.**

**I wrote this long chapter for you guys.**

**Hope you love it.**

**Review. 3**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning to see that Justin has already gotten up. I heard the tv on in the living room of the hotel room. I got out of bed and stretched, then everything suddenly clicked through my head. Today was the day I was debuting on Monday Night Raw. I did a little happy dance and ran out of the room to where Justin was. I ran to where he was sitting and jumped right next to him.

"Wow. Calm down babe." Justin laughed as he embraced me in a hug.

"How can I when I am debuting on Raw tonight. This is freaking AMAZING!"

"Well you still have a long time before we head to the arena."

"Ugh. I know, not cool." I crossed my arms and then my phone rang. I answered it without looking at the caller i.d.

"Hello."

"Hey baby girl, what you doing." Matt said.

"Nothing much, just sitting here with Justin. Why you ask?"

"I called you to ask if you want to get a workout in before you go to the arena."

I thought for a little bit. "Yeah. Sounds like a brilliant idea."

When I said that Justin looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"My dad wants me to go get a workout in. Do you want to come?" I whispered to Justin.

"I would love to but I don't know if your dad will let me." He whispered back.

I paused. "Hey dad."

"Yes baby girl."

"Can Justin come with us to the gym?"

"Of course he can."

I squealed. "Thanks dad. Meet you in the lobby in 10 minutes okay."

"Alright. See you in a bit." I hung up the phone and turned to Justin.

"He said you can come. So I suggest to you to go get ready. We need to might him in the lobby in 10 minutes." Justin nodded and I gave him a kiss.

* * *

20 minutes later, me, Justin and my dad were in my dad's car driving to the gym. The car was way too quiet for me.

"So, dad. Is Uncle Jeff going to be at the gym with us?"

"Why do you want to know?" Matt was very curious.

"So I have someone there to fucking mess with." Matt and Justin laughed, I raised my eyebrow. "What are you guys laughing at?"

"Oh babe, you are funny. Why do you pick on your uncle a lot?" Justin said.

"I know, but Justin I already know this. And plus, it is fun as hell to pick on him. He started this entire thing, but this is how we show each other how much we love each other."

"But you don't do that to me." Matt questioned.

"Because you will actually slap me if I do. I know you way to well father."

"You are correct. This is why you are my favorite."

"I am your only child."

"Hence my favorite."

"Okay, yay!" I tried to sound excited. "It is too fucking quiet in this car. Can you please turn on the radio?"

"Why don't you turn it on yourself?"

"Because the last time I tried to do that, you slapped my hand away from the radio."

Matt thought for a second. "Oh yeah, now I remember." He turned on the radio.

"Thank you."

* * *

We arrived at the gym and walked in. Once we walked in, I looked around the room and I spotted someone and smiled. I ran towards to the certain someone. I jumped the person's back.

"Uncle Jeff. I was hoping that you would be here, so I can fuck with you." I said getting off his back.

Jeff just laughed. "Nice to see you too." He rubbed my hair and messed it up.

"NOT cool Uncle Jeff. Thank you for ruining my ponytail." I acted all furious when I was fixing my hair. Justin walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I jumped a little. "Don't scare me like that Justin."

Justin frowned. "I'm sorry baby." He said kissing my neck.

"It's ok." I giggled.

Jeff had a disgusted look on his face. "Get a room, why don't you."

I glared at Jeff. "Shut the fuck up, why don't you Uncle Jeff." Me and Jeff had a stare down, but Matt interrupted it.

"Okay, if you two kiddies are done, can we get a workout in." Me and Jeff nodded. "Good."

"Race you to the treadmill." Jeff said.

"Deal." I shook Jeff's hand. "On your mark... Get set..." I took off before saying go, Jeff realized what I did.

"Hey, that girl I tell you. That is not fair." He said chasing after me. Matt and Justin shook their heads and laughed.

"That's my girl." Justin said.

* * *

It was about three hours later and we all arrived at the arena to get ready for the show later on. I was like a little kid in a candy store right now. Matt and Jeff went to their locker rooms and I told them I will meet them later. I was walking down the corridor with Justin.

"Excited much?" He said laughing.

"You know me too well, my dear."

"You got that right. How are you feeling?"

"Umm.. I'm happy, nervous, anxious but mostly nervous." Justin kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry. Every one gets nervous when they first wrestle in the WWE, but you get use to it after a while."

"I usually don't get nervous like this though. I was always center stage, making myself known but right now, it's different."

"I bet you that your nerves will go away when you get in front of that crowd."

"Hopefully."

Justin walked me to my dad's locker room. He gave me a kiss and wished me good luckand left. I walked into the room.

"There she is." Jeff said.

"Yes here I am. What you think I will get lost?"

"No, not at all. I know you are a smart girl. Good luck out there tonight." Jeff kissed the top of my head and left the room.

"Hey, you need to go to hair and make-up. You are scheduled to be there in like 5 minutes." I nodded and my dad showed me the way.

* * *

Me and my dad walked towards the gorilla. My hair straight with the ends curled out. I was wearing black and blue strapless dress, the top part was blue and the rest was black, with simple peep-toe black heels. My nerves were setting in and I let out a sigh, my dad looked at me.

"You will be alright and you will do fine out there." Matt gave me a kiss on the forehead and headed to the ring when his music came on.

_Oh yeahhhhhhh... I can slap a tornado, I can dry up the sea, yeah. When I live for the moment, there ain't no one greater than me_

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Matt Hardy!" Justin Roberts announced.**

Matt walked towards the ring and grabbed a mic and got into the ring. He waited for the cheers to calm down and all he could do is smile.

**"It's nice to see all my fans tonight." Matt said. More cheers went through the arena.**

**"I came out here to tell you all something." Matt paused.**

_"Wonder what he is gonna tell us King." Cole wondered._

_"I have no clue Cole. Let's listen to hear what he is going to say."_

**"You know there are rumors going around the locker room that there is some one new that is going to join the WWE. Let me just say the rumors are true and I want to introduce to all the NEWEST WWE Diva and my daughter JAY!" Matt pointed towards the entrance.**

_Oh yeahhhhhhh... I can slap a tornado, I can dry up the sea, yeah. When I live for the moment, there ain't no one greater than me _

I came out from behind the curtain and did a pose. The crowd cheered really loud and Justin was right, my nerves did go away when I got in front of the crowd. I walked down the ramp and touched some of the fans hands and got into the ring. Once I got into the ring I hugged my dad and took the mic.

**"Yes, you heard right. I am Matt Hardy's daughter and your NEWEST DIVA!" I paused. "I am so excited to be here and prove to you all that I have it in me to officially call me a Diva. I have been training and working hard these past couple of months and I am ready. I am the number 1 diva you don't want to mess with because my passion and my love for this company will never die." I blew a kiss to the crowd and everyone screamed.**

_Oh yeahhhhhhh... I can slap a tornado, I can dry up the sea, yeah. When I live for the moment, there ain't no one greater than me_

I hugged my dad once again and we left the ring. When we walked towards the entrance, we touched a few of the fans hands and stopped at the top of the ramp. I did my pose and Matt did his hand sign and we walked through the curtain.

"You did soooo good out there baby girl."

"Thanks dad."

"Well I have to go get changed for my match later. Are you going escort me to the ring?"

"Hell yeah I would."

"Alright, see you later."

* * *

**A/N**

**Oh lookie here, an update. yeppiee..**

**Jay made her debut.. omg.**

**Jay and Jeff are such childs.**

**What did you guys think?**

**Review, por favor.**

**-Juzzles**


	7. Chapter 7

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, this next match is set for one fall." Justin Roberts said.**

_Oh yeah... I can slap a tornado._

**"Introducing first, from Cameron, North Carolina weighing in a 236 pounds and is accompanied by his daughter Jay, MATT HARDYYYY!" **

Matt did his hand sign and walked towards the ring. I was so shock by how loud the WWE Universe was and when they get to know me better, they will be that loud for me. My dad let me walk up the steel steps first and he followed right after. He opened the two bottom ropes for me, so I an get in.

_We walk alone in the unknown, we live to win another victory._

**"And introducing his opponent. He is from Cape Town, South Africa weighing at 221 pounds, JUSTIN GABRIELLLLL!"**

Yes, it is true. My father is facing my boyfriend, but my dad said that he was gonna take it easy on him, just for me. Justin got in the ring and I got out and went to commentary.

_"Looks like our newest diva is gonna join us on commentary, Cole." Jerry 'The King' Lawler sounded really excited._

I put on the headset and took my seat.

_"Nice to have you with us Jay." Cole said._

_"It is so nice to meet you to Cole and must I say it is an honor for me to sit next to the King himself."_

_"I like you already." King said._

_"You say that to every beautiful woman that comes out here King." Michael Cole shook his head._

_"Sorry that the WWE has beautiful women and that you can't acknowledge it."_

I just laughed. _" Can we watch the match now?" Jerry and Cole nodded._

_Ding... Ding... Ding..._

Justin threw a right punch, but Matt ducked under his arm and ran towards the ropes and clothslined Justin. Matt went for the pin. _1.. 2.. _Justin kicked out. Matt picked Justin up by the head and did an irish whip. Justin's back hit the turnbuckle and he winced in pain. Matt went to clothsline Justin in the corner, but Justin kicked Matt in the head. Matt stumbled backwards and Justin started to do series of kicks. Justin did a heel kick to Matt's head, Matt landed on his back. Justin went for the pin. _1.. 2.. _Matt kicked out. Justin got frustrated, then he got an idea. He dragged Matt towards the corner and Justin climbed to the top rope. Justin took his time, he slowly stood up, but Matt got up and hit Justin's leg. Justin landed on the turnbuckle and fell onto the mat, wincing in pain. Justin got up and Matt hit him with a side effect and went for the pin. _1.. 2.._ Justin kicked out. Matt got up and waited for Justin to get up. A few seconds later, Justin got up and Matt kicked him in the stomach and hit him with a twist-of-faith. He turned Justin onto his back and went for the pin. _1... 2... 3..._

_Ding... Ding... Ding..._

_Oh yeah... I can slap a tornado._

**"And your winner is MATT HARDYYY!" **The fans cheered.

_"See, that is how it's done boys."_ I said clapping my hands. I took off my headset and got into the ring.

Once I got into the ring, I hugged my father and raised his hand in victory. He helped me out of the ring and we started to make our way back towards the entrance. Once we got there, I raised my dad's hands again and we went backstage.

_"Jay must be very proud of her father." Michael Cole said._

_"Who wouldn't be Cole." King smiled._

* * *

I was waiting backstage for Justin. My dad went back to his locker room to take a shower. When Justin kept getting hit, I just wanted to go to him and give him a kiss, but I had to stay in character. Justin finally made it backstage, he seen me and smiled; I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"I missed you babe." I said while he kissed my forehead.

"Missed you too. Sucks that you seen me get beat up though."

"It's ok. But I do have admit that everytime you got hit, I just wanted to give you a hug and a kiss."

He gave me a kiss. "Awww. You're so sweet. Worrying about your boyfriend."

"Hey, you would do the same thing if it was me."

"True." Justin smiled at me. "Where's your dad and uncle?"

"He went to go take a shower and I don't know where my uncle is, so I'm all alone." I fake cried.

"You have me." Justin reminded me.

"I know I have you for now, but aren't you gonna go take a shower also." I plugged my nose and I earned a playful push by Justin.

"Yes, I am gonna take a shower, but first I have to do my promos and other stuff that I have to do with Nexus. You can hang out in our locker room. We wouldn't mind."

"I would feel like I would be invading."

"You wouldn't be invading babe. We like when there is other people hanging out with us and plus, I want to show you off to the guys." I blushed and Justin gave me a kiss.

"Okay. Let's make them jealous." I said, Justin laughed.

"Good idea babe." Justin said in his thick adorable accent.

He held my hand and walked towards Nexus' locker room.

* * *

Raw was over and I was sitting in Nexus' locker room waiting for Justin to finish getting ready. It was really nice hanging out with Nexus, they were so funny and pretty nice. They made me feel so welcome. Every one was going to the club tonight, but me and Justin are going to spend time alone with each other. We are gonna go take a walk and go back to the hotel room to have a movie night. Justin came out of the bathroom and smiled.

"You ready babe? And by the way, you look really comfortable." Justin asked me.

"Yeah I'm ready and yes, I am comfty."

I was wearing black sweat pants and a pink t-shirt with a black jacket that matched the sweats.

"Alrighty, let's go." I grabbed my bag and we left.

45 minutes later, we got back from our walk and now we were getting ready to watch some movies.

"What movies are we gonna watch?" I asked.

"A few of your favorite movies."

"Which are? I have many favorites babe." He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"We are gonna watch Click, Dodgeball, The Stepfather, Jennifer's Body and White Chicks." I squealed.

"Oh ma god! Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Hmm.. I think this is a first." I playfully punched his arm. "I am kidding Joey." He gave me a kiss.

"You better be." I laughed. "Can we watch White Chicks first? That is my absolute favorite."

"Whatever you want babe." He said while putting the movie on.

I climbed onto the bed waiting for him to turn the movie on. Once he got it on, he came and layed next to me. When he got settle, I snuggled next to him. My head was on his chest and his arm was on my waist. The movie started.

I am glad that he is all mine. I couldn't wish for anything better than him.

* * *

**A/N**

**I finally updated. **

**Sorry that I took so long.**

**I hope you liked the chapter.**

**What is your thoughts?**

**Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

It was the morning after and Jeff came into the Matt's hotel room. He then noticed that I was still sleeping, so he decided it would be fun to wake me up. He ran towards my bed and jumped right on top of me.

"JOEY LYNN! WAKEY, WAKEY!" He screamed in my ear.

I woke up pissed off. "OH MY FUCKING GOD UNCLE JEFF! Get the fuck off of me." I was sooo not in the mood for his bullshit.

"But why? I love you so much, my lovely niece" Jeff said putting his entire weight on me.

"God! You are so fucking heavy. I can't breathe." I was trying to push him off, but he wouldn't budge. I was so focus of getting Jeff off, I didn't notice Justin walk in. "Can you please get off Jeff?" I begged.

"Nope because I love you so much." Jeff making himself comfortable.

"Geez. You are like a fucking blubber whale." I tried freeing myself from under him. Justin laughed and I turned my head to see him. "Justin, help me please. This blubber whale is trying to kill me."

"No! Justin don't help her. She needs to learn." Jeff started tickling me.

"Learn from what?" I said laughing. "About how fat you are."

"Hey take that back."

"Never chubby." I glared at him.

"At least I don't have a giantic ass like you."

"At least I have an ass inlike you and you are just jealous." When I said that Jeff's mouth dropped and I knew I won this battle. "Hahahahaha. I win." I finally got out from under Jeff; I kicked him off the bed and ran to Justin. Justin started bursting out laughing.

"You are such a bitch." Jeff crossed his arms and walked out the door.

"What am I going to do with him." I shook my head and look at Justin. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came by to ask you if you wanted to go out breakfast with me and the others."

"I don't know. Depends who is all going?"

"Umm. Lilo, Evan, your dad, Jeff, Francine, Tackett, Cody, Ted, Maria, Mike, Alex and Zack."

"OMG! All my favorite people. We are gonna party." I was so excited.

"Calm down Joey." Justin laughed.

I took a deep breath. "Alright, I am calm now. Where are we going to eat?"

Justin smiled showing showing off his dimples. "We are going to I-HOP."

I squealed and took a breath. "The International House of Pancakes, my favorite."

"If you want to go. You need to get dress."

"Okay." I kissed Justin and headed towards my suitcase and got an outfit out.

* * *

Me and Justin walked into I-HOP hand-in-hand and found where everyone was sitting. When we got to the table, everyone was in their own conversation, but I didn't see Frannie or Tackett.

"Joey!" Someone shouted behind and I turned around.

I smiled like an idiot. "Frannie!" I hugged her. "Where's Tackett?"

"Ummmm. The last time I seen her, she was talking to Zack."

"Well I see Zack, but no Tackett." I pointed out.

"Wonder where she went?" Frannie wondered.

"I don't know. Let's ask Zack."

"Good idea." Me and Frannie walked and sat across from him. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey girls, how are you?" Zack said.

"Awesome." Me and Frannie said at the same time. Mike heard us and came over.

"Did I hear someone say awesome?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, we did." I smiled at him and continued talking to Zack. "Do you know where Tackett is?" I asked Zack.

"Well she got a phone call and then she said that it was important and left."

"Wonder where she had to go?" Frannie said.

"I don't know." Zack said.

There was a few seconds of silent, until I felt someone put there hands over my eyes. I turned around to see a very cheeky Lilo.

"Lilo, my bestie, how you doing? Come and sit."

Lilo sat next to me. "I am doing great and you?"

"Same here, I didn't see you yesturday."

"I know. I was busy doing errands, but you did an amazing job. Can't wait to see you fight."

"Thanks Lilo and you get to see me fight next week."

"Oh yay!" Lilo clapped her hands.

"I am being rude." I slapped my forehead. "Lilo, this is Francine, but you can call her Frannie. And Frannie, this is Janine, but call her Lilo."

"Nice to meet you Lilo." Frannie and Lilo shook hands.

"Nice to mett you to Frannie. Can't wait to get to know you better." Lilo smiled.

* * *

It was a few hours since we left I-HOP and I was at the gym with Jeff, Frannie, Tackett, my dad, Justin, Heath, Evan and Lilo. The guys worked out with the guys and the girls worked out with the girls.

"Where did you go Tackett? I didn't see you at I-HOP." I said to her taking a drink of my water.

"Oh. My damn sister got in a fender bender and her car got totaled, so I had to go get her and drive her to work." Tackett sighed.

"Wow. Is she alright?" Frannie asked.

"Yeah, but I don't understand why she called me."

"Who knows. Probably to piss you off. She does that alot." I said.

Tackett shrugged. "She does, doesn't she." Tackett thought.

Me and Frannie nodded our heads in agreement. We looked at each other and smiled.

"FIVE SECOND DANCE PARTY!" Me and Frannie started dancing and Tackett joined in. Lilo stood there and just laughed.

"You girls are very random. Tackett and Frannie, you guys are now my little sisters." Lilo said.

"Yay!" Tackett and Frannie clapped their hands.

"Hey, I am gonna go get another water. I will be right back." I said and they nodded. I turned around and bumped into someone.

"I am soo sorry."

"It's okay. I was hoping that I was gonna run into a pretty lady like yourself." The voice sounded so familiar, but then I just realised who's voice it was.

"Very funny Justin." I pushed him gently, he smiled.

"I know I am." Justin did a pose.

"No you're not. You are just an imbecile." I smirked.

"I am not an imbecile." Justin pouted and I hugged him.

"I'm sorry baby. Can you forgive me?" I gave him the puppy eyes.

"With that face, I can." He gave me a kiss.

"Yay." I said kissing him back.

"Awwww, how cute?" Matt interrupted. "Sorry to break up this love fest going on, but Jay are you ready to do some training in the ring."

"Ugh! Not really."

"Don't play this game with me Jay. Now go get your ass in that ring."

"No." I crossed my arms.

"Stop being obstinate."

"I am not being stubborn." I looked taken back.

"Yes you are and you know what. If you don't get your ass in that ring in 5 seconds. I am gonna force you in there." I raised my eyebrows.

"1... 2... 3... 4... 5..." He counted and I still hadn't moved. "Alright, thats it. Justin grab her and put her in the ring."

Justin picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"NO! Justin put me down."

"Sorry babe, but you couldn't say that you weren't warned."

"This isn't fair. He is stronger than me."

"Too bad Jay. You were too stubborn to get your ass in that ring, so I had to take precautions." Matt said.

"So you turn my boyfriend againist me." I said while struggling to get off Justin's shoulder.

"Exactly."

"Babe, doesn't matter how much you struggle, you are not getting free." Justin laughed.

"Well it was worth a try." I paused. "Damn, how far is the damn ring."

"We are already here." Justin said putting me down. I smiled and took off running, but didn't get very far. Justin wrapped his arms around my waist. "Oh no. You are not going anywhere. You are gonna stay in this ring and train."

"But.." I started to say, but I got cut off.

"No buts. You are gonna do it."

I sighed. "Okay."

"How the hell did you get her to listen?" Jeff and Matt was shocked.

"I just have that charm." Justin smiled and his dimples were showing. I started to giggle; I love his dimples so much.

"Is that true?" Jeff asked looking at me. I decided to just went along with it.

"Oh yes. I just can't resist this charmer right here." I tried so hardd not to laugh.

"Really?" Man, Jeff can be really dumb sometimes I tell you.

"No, I'm kidding. Jeez, can we get training done before I actually leave and never come back." Jeff glared at me.

There was a long silent. "Yes, let's begin." Matt said.

* * *

**A/N**

**I had fun writing this chapter.**

**Sorry that took me awhile to update.**

**I wrote this entire chapter at school and I didn't want to start typing until it was finish. **

**Hope you like it :D**

**Tell me what you think...**

**Review**


	9. Chapter 9

Frannie was sitting in the hotel restaurant waiting for Joey and Justin to come to have breakfast with her. While she was waiting, someone sat across from her smiling. She smiled back.

"Hey Frannie, I had a really nice time last night. Hopefully we can do that again some other time." The guy said.

"I would really love that Kevin. I also had a great night." Frannie couldn't stop smiling.

"How about me and you tomorrow night for dinner?" Kevin placed his hands on Frannie's hands.

Frannie bit her bottom lip. "Okay sounds like a plan."

"Great. See you tomorrow." Kevin got up and gave Frannie a kiss on the cheek and walked away. What Frannie didn't know was that Joey and Justin saw the entire thing.

"Ello, ello, ello." I said with a very cheesy smile on my face and sitting down.

"Elloz my love and my other lover Justin." Me and Justin laughed.

"So what is up with you and Kiley?" Justin said.

Frannie blushed when she heard his name. "Oh nothing. We are just friends."

"Oh cut the bull crap." I said. "There is obviously something going on between you two. You couldn't stop smiling when you were talking with him and you blushed when Justin said his name. You got a crush on Kevin. Ooooo."

"How did you.."

"We saw the entire thing." Justin said.

"Oooo. I see now."

"Yep. So what happened?" I was dying to know.

"Well, he took me to a movie and we went to dinner and it was amazing. I am starting to like him."

"Awww. You two are so cute together. Me gusta."

"How that is my word?"

"It could be our word."

Frannie squinted her eyes and looked at me. "Okay." She paused. "Let's get some food now."

"Yes, lets." Justin clapped his hands.

Me and Frannie looked at him and laughed. "That is your boyfriend."

"I know, but I am glad that he is mine."

* * *

"Hey Justin, how's it going?" Matt asked him as he walked through the door.

"Pretty good, but boring all at the same time." Justin said sitting on the couch.

"But being with Jay is impossible to be bored." Matt paused and looked around the room. "Where is Jay?"

"She is with Jeff doing some stuff." Justin shrugged.

"Oh on, with those two together something is bound to happen."

Matt and Justin continued their conversation for a while, but that was until they heard arguing outside in the hall. They stopped talking to try to who hear who was arguing. Then out of nowhere Joey and Jeff barged into the room. Matt and Justin finally figured out who was fighting.

"DAD!" I yelled. "Uncle Jeff doesn't know how to play fair, he cheated."

"I did not cheat." Jeff butted in.

"Yes you did. Don't lie, asshole." I was getting more and more furious.

"Calm down you two." Matt said. "Now what happened?"

"Well, Jay and I were playing a fun game of Mario Kart and we decided to make the game a little more fun than it already is, so we made a bet. I won the game and now she is all pissy about it."

"No, the reason that I am all pissed off is because YOU CHEATED!"

"Sweetie, I didn't cheat." Jeff said to me putting his hand on my shoulder. I swiped his hand away.

"Yes you did cheat. I was in the lead and you kicked the controller out of my hand, you ASSHOLE!"

Justin was really amused by what was going on. "Jeff that is cheating." Justin said wrapping his arms around me. Man, I just love this dude.

"Thank you Justin. You see."

"Hey he is just saying that because he is dating you."

"That is so not true." I just wanted to go over there and slap him, but I refrained.

"She's right Jeff, you cheated." Matt stepped in. "Who cares if I have cheated or not. We never said that no one can cheat, so I win."

"But why I agree on cheating though. That is just plain non-sense."

"Hey a win is a win and I will take that win."

"Of course you would take that win, cheater."

"Whatever." Jeff shrugged. "Now let's discuss our little deal."

"What?" I sounded highly annoyed.

Jeff looked at me with an evil grin. "You have to go a whole week without cussing and if you do." Jeff paused. "You have to do all my chores and be my bitch for a week."

"WHAT! NO WAY!" I turned to face my dad. "Dad, he can't do this."

"I'm sorry Jay, there is nothing I can do. You have to except this baby girl, I'm sorry."

"I despise you Uncle Jeff." After I said that, I stormed out of the room.

"I will go after her." Justin said.

* * *

I was out on the balcony of mine and Justin's hotel room trying to calm down. I so pissed him and you would be too. I am not going to break in Jeff's little game. I was so lost in my thoughts, until I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. I turned around to see Justin, I smiled.

"How are you feeling babe?"

"I am better now that I have cooled off. I can't believe I can't cuss for a week. Cussing is in my vocabulary, how am I going to get around it." I sighed.

"Don't worry babe, you will find a way around it, you always do." Justin gave me a kiss.

"You are so right."

"I try to be at least."

I let out a giggle. "Babe, can we go inside now? I am freezing"

He nodded his head and grabbed my hand and we headed inside. Once we got inside, I layed on the bed. I was ready for bed. Justin crawled in bed next to me and I snuggled up next to him. Nothing could get better than this.

* * *

**A/N**

**Oh Yeah Update Yeah!**

**I will updating this story every now and then.**

**Hopefully you guise are staying with me.**

**I am sorry if it is an okay chapter.**

**But please review.**

**I would totally Gusta you :D**


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning to see that Justin was still asleep. Today is when my cussing has to come to a stop for a whole week. I know there are ways around it, but what is the question. I got out of bed and went to my suitcase to grab a pair of spandex shorts and a sports bra, so I can go for a morning run. I went into the bathroom and got changed. Once I was changed, I out my hair is a ponytail and exited the bathroom and went back to my suitcase to grab a thin sweater. When I was about to grab my sweater, I seen that Justin had just gotten up.

"Good morning babe. How did you sleep?" I asked him.

"Morning and I slept pretty well." Justin yawned and stretched. "Where you going?"

"I am just gonna go out for a morning run before we go and get breakfast." I said putting on my sweater.

Justin got out of bed and walked over to me. "Okay. See you in a hour." He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I promise." He leaned down and gave me a kiss.

"Be safe."

"I will." I gave him a kiss and grabbed my i-pod and walked out of the hotel.

I walked down to the lobby and I spotted someone in the distance. I walked over the person with a big smile on my face.

"Cynthia!" She turned around.

"Joey!" She said hugging me.

"It is so good to see you. It has been so long." I paused. "So are you here visiting Phillip?" I said.

Cynthia was a good friend of mine. I met her two years ago at a compnay party for the WWE Superstars. She was so nice and we hit it off instantly. She was married to Phillip, better known as Cm Punk in the WWE. They have been married for two years now. Cynthia didn't travel with the WWE, but she would come and visit every month and travel with the WWE for a a week or so and go back home.

"I know right. Actually, I am traveling with the WWE now. It was too hard to be away from Phil a lot."

"OMG! I am so glad that I will be seeing a lot of you from now on." I clapped my hands.

"I know. I am so excited and so is Phil."

"I bet he is." I let out a little giggle.

"So are you still modeling?" Cynthia asked.

"No. I decided that modeling wasn't really for me. I loved it and all, but it didn't feel right. I knew being a diva is where I belong, so I worked my ass off. And here I am."

We continued chatting for a little longer and catching up on some things.

"That was funny. I will never forget that day." I tried to control my laughing. "Well, I think I should go on my run now. See you later."

"Aww. Okay." She gave me a hug and I waved her goodbye before I walked out of the hotel.

* * *

I got out of the shower after my run and I started getting ready to go to breakfast with Justin, my dad, my uncle, Frannie and Kevin. Finished getting ready and walked out of the bathroom. I walked into the bedroom just as Justin was putting on his shirt. I couldn't help but stare. I mean come on, who wouldn't. Justin turned around to see me staring at him.

"Staring at me again Ms. Hardy?" Justin smirked and put his hands on his hips.

I laughed. "No, I wasn't." He stared at me and tried not to get nervous. "Maybe..." He just kept starring at me, raising his eyebrow. I started to laugh nervously and looked around the room. I sighed. "Okay. YES! I was starring at you. I mean come on, it is hard so hard not to stare at a body like yours. GOSH! I am a girl, I am allowed to stare if I want." I crossed my arms and tried to stay serious, but was failing terribly at it.

Justin laughed walking towards me. "You are so cute when you try to be serious." He said kissing my nose.

"God, stop killing my mojo Justin, geez. I don't want Mojo Jojo coming after me because I wasn't being serious. He scares me."

Justin just shook his head. "You are weird, I like you."

"I know this already, duh." I laughed. "Come on, everyone is probably waiting for us. Justin nodded.

* * *

"So glad that you are joining us on the road. It is going to be sooo much fun and at least I have another girl I can talk to." Frannie said. She just met Cynthia, but she instantly liked her.

"Calm down Frannie. Don't scare her with all your randomness at once." Kevin said letting out of a giggle, but Frannie just gave him the evil eye. He threw his hands up in defence. "Hey, I was just saying that don't bring out all of your randomness at once, just bring out your randomness in little pieces, so it doesn't overwhelm the poor girl."

Cynthia laughed. "It's okay." She shook her head. "I am use to Joey's random/ weirdness, so it is no biggie."

"Yeah, you hear that Kevin, it is no biggie." Frannie smacked Kevin behind his head. "GOSH! You're so stupid."

"Are you sure you are ready to be on the road with them all the time?" Phil looked at Cynthia.

"Yes, they will make it so fun and I get to see Joey." Cynthia smiled.

"Speaking of Joey." Phil looked over Cynthia's shoulder. "Her and Justin just got here."

"Hello, hello, hello." I said, I was in a hyper mood. "How are my lovelies doing?" I said sitting next to my father.

"Is someone hyper?" Frannie smiled. "My boobs can tell when someone is hyper." I bursted out laughing.

"You are so weird, why are you even here." Jeff said.

"Oh, hell naw. He did not just said that to me. SECURITY!"

"What?"

"You can have a coke." I jumped in.

"What are you girls talking about?"

"Gosh! Guys these days don't understand anything." I said, Justin looked at me shocked. "But not you babe. You understand everything. I love you." I kissed him.

"Nice save." He said.

"I know right." I fixed my hair.

"How did I get stuck with all of you?" Phil said shaking his head.

"It was a miracle. That is how you got stuck with us." Frannie said.

It was a few moments of silent.

"So Phil, can I say something?"

"What is it Jay."

"I just wanted to say that the front of your hair is ridiculous." After I said that Frannie and Cynthia started laughing.

"What?"

"Can I have your number? Can I have it? Can I have your number?"

"Why did you ask for my number? You already have it."

My mouth dropped and I turned to Cynthia. "He doesn't understand a lot of things, does he?" She shook her head. "That's what I thought."

"Well, I am hungry let's eat." Justin said.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yay Update!**

**I is so excited. Time for a five second dance party.**

**So what you guise think?**

**Review please. I would really enjoy it :D**


	11. Chapter 11

"You are going to train right now missy." Matt said to me.

"I don't want to. We have been training for 3 days straight, can we take a break just this once? My knees are killing me." I said rubbing my knees. I had made it 5 days so far without cussing, thank god that this all would be over in two days.

"Got to suck it up missy, if you want to actually win in your matches I suggest that you get your pretty little ass up and get in that ring." Jeff jumped in sounding pissed.

"What's wrong with you? You are being a complete douchelord." I said, Jeff is usually not like this at all.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me? You are going to be what's wrong with me, if you don't get your ass in that ring bitch." Jeff shouted and I started to cry. Why is Jeff being so mean?

Justin seen that I was crying and pulled me into a hug. "Jeff, don't talk to my girlfriend that way. Just because something crawled up your ass and died, doesn't give you the right to talk to her that way." God, I just love him so much.

I wiped a tear away. "I don't want to be here, I am leaving." I said walking away.

"I will go with her." Justin said glaring at Jeff.

"Okay." Matt said and Justin ran off.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Jeff? You never have talken to your niece like that before."

Jeff snapped out of it. "I didn't mean to talk to her like that. It's just that I have soo much on my mind right now."

"You know you have to say sorry to her."

Jeff sighed. "I know."

* * *

"What you doing babe?" Phil asked as he walked out onto the balcony.

"Just chilling, looking at the view." Cynthia smiled.

"You enjoying your time traveling so far?" Phil wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I am enjoying. Being in some of these cities are simply amazing and I get to see them with you." Cynthia kissed Phil.

* * *

It has been 3 hours since the last time I have seen my uncle. What he said to me really upset me and I was still pissed at me. I was back at the hotel snacking on some Peanut M&Ms and watching tv. Justin had a meeting with Wade and the rest of the Nexus to discuss what they are going to do on tomorrow's RAW. Justin walked into the room.

"Hey babe." He came over to me and gave me a kiss and sat down next to me. "What are you watching?"

"I Didn't Know That I Was Pregant." I answered stuffing a Peanut M&M in my mouth.

"How can a woman go 9 months without knowing that she is pregant?" Justin was confused.

"I ask myself that question all the time, but it happens though."

"Why are you even watching this show?"

"It is very entertaining to watch and because there is nothing on tv."

"Oh I see. Got anything planned for tonight?" He asked rubbing my leg.

"Not that I know of. What do you have in mind?" I looked up at him.

"I was thinking that we go out to a fancy restaurant just the two of us."

I gave him a kiss. "Sounds like a wonderful plan."

"I thought you will love it." Justin smiled and gave me a kiss. He started to deepen the kiss, but the kiss was short lived when there was a knock on the door. I sighed.

"Come in." I yelled. Jeff walked through the door. "Go away. I don't want to be any where near you at the moment."

"Jay, can you please give me a second?" Jeff pleaded.

I rolled my eyes. "What?"

"I came here to apologize." I motioned him to continue. "I was way out of line for yelling at you. I just had so many things on my mind and I took it out on you and I am so sorry." There was a long pause. "Do you forgive?" Jeff looked at me. He did feel really bad about what he did, he would never ever dare to talk to me like that and when he did, he felt terrible.

I looked at Justin and back at Jeff. "I forgive you." I got up and went to go hug Jeff.

"Yay." Jeff said hugging me tighter.

"Awwww. Uncle and niece made up how cute." Justin was happy that the two made up.

"You are such a dork Justin, but I am glad that you are my dork." I walked over to him and messed up his hair and gave him a kiss. "What was wrong with you earlier?"

"Beth called me yesterday and told me that she was pregant and it caught me off guard a bit."

I squealed. "I am going to have a cousin. YAY!"

* * *

It was nearly sunset and Frannie and Kevin were walking around the park that was near the hotel.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Kevin." Frannie said as they stopped to watch the sun go down.

"I am glad you great time." Kevin smiled at Frannie.

The two talked while watching the sun go down, then Frannie noticed that Kevin was acting suspicious.

"What is it?" She asked.

He looked at her. "Well, these last few weeks that I have spent with you were amazing and I was wondering if.." Kevin paused and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?"

Frannie's eyes lit up. "Of course I will be your girlfriend."

Kevin smiled and pulled Frannie into a big hug. "I am so glad that I can call you mine."

"Same here." Kevin leaned in slowly and kissed Frannie on the lips.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yay! Update.**

**What a bad Jeff.**

**Awww Joey and Justin :D**

**Phil and Cynthia :D**

**Joey and Jeff made up.**

**Yay! Kevin and le Frannie are together.**

**Review please.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Little Author's note: I am now writing in 3rd person. It is so much easier for me to write it this way than 1st person_"Hey babe, it's time to wake up." Justin said rubbing Joey's cheek.

* * *

Joey groaned and looked at the clock. "It's too early. Ten more minutes." She said, throwing the blanket over her head.

Justin laughed and pulled the blanket off of her. "I'm sorry babe, but it is 10:30 am and you can't have ten more minutes of sleep." Joey pouted. "Don't look at me like that."

"Look like what?" Joey stuck her bottom lip out a little further.

"That pout face you got on. You know I would love to let you sleep in, but you got a signing today with your dad and he told me that you need to be ready by 11."

"Ugh that's right. Well I can sleep for a few more minutes and be ready on time."

"No you won't. I know how you are when you have to get ready for something."

"Yes I w..." She stopped. "Nevermind, you're right." She said getting up and grabbing an outfit out of her suitcase. And walked into the bathroom. 20 minutes later, she came out of the bathroom and looked at the clock. "It is 10:50 am. I could totally have slept 5 more minutes."

She walked over to where Justin was sitting on the couch. Justin laughed softly pulling Joey onto his lap.

"Whatever you say babe. I am not gonna even try to correct you on that." Justin shrugged.

Joey smirked a little. "Justin, I had a wonderful time yesterday. Dinner was amazing and it was perfect just the two of us." She said laying her head on Justin's shoulders. "We need to go out, just the two of us more often."

"I am glad you loved it and we really do need to go out to dinner more." Justin said kissing her forehead.

"How about once a week. Me and you spend the whole day together without the others." Joey looked at Justin.

"Sounds like a plan." He said kissing her.

Justin deepened the kiss. Joey and Justin sat on the couch in a deep, passionate kiss for about six minutes until Matt walked in.

"Okay break the love session going on now. Dad in the room." Matt said. Joey and Justin pulled apart. "Justin, you are lucky that I trust you to date my daughter because if I didn't I would have been very pissed seeing you two making out."

Joey just laughed and shook her head. "Nice pep talk to Justin dad."

"Hey, I am just saying." Matt threw his hands in the air. "You ready to go?"

"Yep." Joey gave Justin a kiss on the lips and went to get her purse. Once she put her phone in her back pocket, she doubled check if she got everything. "Let's go pop." She said skipping out the door.

"I worry about her sometimes." Matt said shaking his head. "Bye Justin."

"Don't we all." Justin smiled. "And bye. Have fun."

* * *

Joey and Matt have been driving to Best Buy, where the signing was taking place, for 15 minutes. Joey was listening to her iPod and looking out the car window. That was until Matt tapped her shoulder and she took out her headphones.

"How are you?" Matt asked. He hasn't talked to her or Jeff since Jeff off on Joey.

"I am great. I love where my life is going and I am glad that I made the right decision to quit modeling and come here." Joey smiled.

"That is great to hear." Matt always loved seeing his daughter happy. "How are things between you and Jeff?"

"Things between us are great. He came to my room and he apologized, and now we are back to our normal routines on picking on each other."

"Glad Jeff did the right thing."

"Same here."

* * *

Wade was in the lobby of the hotel in a world of his own. He was staring at something in the distance. He admired the look of the person; he was so mesmerized that he couldn't look away. Wade was staring at this person for a while now and didn't notice that Justin walked up to him.

"Hey Wade. What's up?" Wade didn't answer and Justin looked in the direction where Wade was looking and noticed what he was looking at. "Ugh. Why don't you just go over there and ask her out on a date."

Wade snapped out of it. "What? Who are you talking about?"

"Don't play this, I don't know who you are talking about game. It is so obvious that you like Patrica."

Wade sighed. It was true. Ever since the first day he started the first season of NXT, he was attracted to her. There was something about her that really drew her to him. He couldn't think of what it was, but he knew she was special. He was never good witht he ladies, so he was so scared to go over to Trica and talk to her; he thought that he would just scare her away. He wished that he had the courage to talk to her. Justin had always begged Wade to talk to her, but he never did.

"I know. I really do like her Justin. I.. I.. I just can't go talk to her."

_'Typical Wade.' _Justin thought and shook his head. "Yes you can. I know you can do this Wade, I know that she likes you too." Justin smiled.

Wade cheered up a bit. "She really likes me?" Justin nodded. "Are you fucking with me? How do you know that she likes me?"

"No, I am not fucking with you. I will never do that to you, we are bros for life and I will always have your back." Justin patted Wade's back. "And Joey told me."

After that, Wade knew that he had to make his move on Patrica before anyone else did. "I will ask her out tomorrow when we are at the arena."

"Finally you are going to do something." Justin was glad that Wade was going to ask Trica out.

"Great. Now that we got that situated. Where is Joey?"

"She is doing a signing with her dad, so I have nothing to do." Justin sighed.

"I have nothing to do either. Let's go reek some habit somewhere."

"Sounds like plan to me."

Jusitn and Wade got up and left the hotel.

* * *

**A/N**

**Finally updated.**

**Sorry that I took soo long.**

**Reviewwwwwww :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Six months have gone by and mostly everything was great. Wade finally grew a pair and asked Patricia out. They have been dating for 4 months now and they couldn't be more in love. Also, Wade, Justin and Heath left the Nexus and formed a new group called the Corre with Big Zeke. Frannie and Kevin decided that they were better off as friends than being together in a relationship.

"Dude, can you believe it that you and Joey have been together for 8 months already?" Heath said to Justin once they got back to the locker room. Justin and Heath just finished up their match at a house show.

"I know, it's crazy. Gosh I love her so much." Justin smiled.

"What are you going to do for your anniversity?"

"Ummmm. I am taking her out to a nice restaurant,then go watch a movie and then take a late night walk in the park."

"Wow, you are so whipped."

"Shut up." Justin pushed Heath. "At least I have a girlfriend."

"Touche my friend, touche." Heath squinted his eyes at Justin. "Hey, I am going to catering to get something to eat. You wanna come with?" Heath asked as he finished getting changed.

"No, I am actually gonna leave so I can go get ready for the date, but I will catch up with you later."

"Okay." Heath and Justin fist bumped before Heath left the room.

Once Heath left the room, Justin packed his wrestling gear and headed to the hotel. Once he got to the hotel, he went to take a quick shower. After his shower, he slipped on a really nice pair of jeans and white button down shirt. He put on the bracelets that he usually wears and his watch. After he was satisfied on his look, he went over to his suitcase and got out his cologne. While he was putting on his cologne, he felt someone wrap their arms around.

"Hey good looking, you smell good." Joey said.

Justin smiled. "Hopefully I smell good after I took a shower and put on cologne."

Joey giggled and Justin turned around. He was speechless when he seen Joey. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a dressy cheetah print top. She also wore white peep toe heels and part of her curly brunette hair was pinned back.

"You look stunning." Justin gave her a kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Joey put her arms around his neck. "Aww, thanks babe. You don't look bad yourself." She checked Justin out from head to toe. "I gusta the white shirt you're wearing."

"I knew you liked this shirt, so I decided to wear it."

She smiled and gave him a kiss. "What do you have planned for our 8 month anniversity?"

"Well, first I am gonna take you to a nice restaurant, then go see any movie you want and we are gonna finish our evening with a lovely walk in the park. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like a brilliant plan."

"Glad you like it." He gave her a kiss. "You ready to go?"

Joey nodded and they left the room. They walked down the hallway hand-in-hand until they spotted Frannie in the distance.

"Hey, don't you guys look lovely." Frannie smiled at her two friends.

"Thanks love." Joey hugged Frannie.

"So where are you two love birds going?" She asked. Joey told Frannie what they were doing and looked at Justin. "Yeeeeaaaaahhhhhh buddy, my boy is becoming a man." Frannie gave him a man hug.

Justin and Joey both laughed. Frannie was the one who always quoted Mean Girls and Jersey Shore. "Oh Frannie, you're funnay."

"I try my best." Frannie fixed her shirt. "Well, I am gonna let you guys get back to your evening." Frannie gave the couple a hug and went to her hotel room.

* * *

It was a long day for Patricia, so when she got back to her hotel room, she changed into some pajamas and turned on the tv. Tricia was surfing through the channels. Nothing was on, but one show did catch her eye. One of her favorite shows, that she watches all the time, was on the Food Network channel. About 30 minutes into the show, there was a knock at the door. Tricia got up and answered the door. When she answered the door, she had the hugest smiled on her face. Standing at her door was a tall English man that went by the name Wade Barrett.

"Hey babe, come on in." Tricia stepped aside to let Wade in, once he was inside, Trcia closed the door.

Wade leaned in and gave her a kiss. "How was your day?" He asked sitting down on the couch.

"Really long. My legs hurt for standing and walking around a lot."

Wade pulled Tricia onto his lap and Tricia layed her head on his shoulder. "My poor babe."

"I know. Poor me." Patricia fake cried.

Wade laughed and looked up at the tv. "What are you watching?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I am watching Iron Chef. It is a really good show."

"What is it about?"

"It is this cooking competition where a challenger chef competes againist one of their Iron chefs and they have to use this secret ingredient in every dish they make. And after they are done cooking, they go to the judges and the chef with the highest score wins."

"You sure watch this show a lot, don't you?"

"Yes I do." She kissed his cheek.

* * *

"This date has been wonderful, but we didn't have to go out tonight." Joey said as her and Justin walked in the park.

Justin stopped and grabbed Joey by the hand. "But you really deserved this date. Lately we haven't had time just for the two of us and this is my way of making it up to you and it just so happened to fall on our 8 month anniversity." He gave her a kiss on the lips.

"You spoil me way too much." She smiled.

"Hey, me spoiling you is one way to show you how much a love you and how you will always be mine."

"Awww." She kissed his cheek. "You know there is another way you can show me how much you love me?" She smiled raising her eyebrow.

Justin looked at her confused. "What other way can I..." He paused. "Oh I see. Are you really sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." She gave him a kiss. "Now let's get back to the hotel."

* * *

**A/N**

**UPDATE! YAY!**

**Sorry that I took forever to update.**

**Hopefully you loved it.**

**Review, please :)**


	14. Chapter 14

A week has passed and WWE was in Cameron, North Carolina. Today was everyones day off, so Matt decided to have a barbeque at his house. He invited Jeff, Beth, Kimo, Shannon and his wife Julie, and of course he invited his daughter and Justin. Justin and Joey were on their way to Matt's house.

"It was nice of your dad to invite me to this barbeque." Justin smiled and looked at Joey, who was in the driver's seat.

"Hey, he likes you and trusts you. He wanted you to be part of this and it's time for you to meet the crazy gang." Joey let out a soft giggle.

"Are they really crazy?" He asked her as they stopped at a red light.

"Well yeah, but they are normally like that. They get more crazy when they have a few drinks, but you don't have to worry. They are really nice."

"Oh good." He let out a dramatic sigh.

Joey laughed and shook her head at her boyfriend. He was such a dork, but she loved that. She drove about fifteen minutes outside of town and pulled into Matt's driveway.

"Matt lives in the forest." Justin gawked at Matt's place as he got out of the car.

"Yeah, basically. He has been adding things to the property, but I haven't seen it yet, so I'm excited."

They walked hand-in-hand toward the front door. Joey knocked on the door before she opened it. As they walked into the house, they noticed it was quiet.

"Dad, we're here. Where are you?"

"I'll be down in a sec, baby girl."

"Alright." She shouted as her and Justin walked into the kitchen. She noticed Beth sitting at the kitchen table. "Hi Auntie Beth." Joey gave her a hug.

"Hey darling, I haven't seen you in a while."

"I know, it's been too long." She smiled.

"Who is this cutie behind you?" Beth asked.

"Well Auntie, this is my boyfriend Justin. Justin, this is my aunt, Beth."

"It's nice to meet you, Beth." Justin smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you too, Justin." Beth got up to hug Justin.

"Wow, you're belly is getting big. How far along are you?" Joey asked.

Beth thought for a second. "I am seven and a half months."

"Awww, I can't wait for my cousin to be here, but I am going to spoil that child like I'm it's aunt." Joey said as she rubbed Beth's belly.

Justin and Beth laughed. "You little girl are funny."

"Well, I try. Where is Uncle Jeff?"

"He is outside on the porch."

Joey had a evil looking grin on her face. "I'll be right back."

"Babe, what are you going to do?" Justin asked.

"Something evil to my uncle and it's nothing that will hurt him, but it will entirely piss him off." She walked out on the back porch.

"That girl I tell you." Beth shook her head. "How do you deal with that everyday?"

"I have no idea, but I always say that there is never a boring day with her around." Justin smiled.

"True that." Beth and Justin continued talking until Matt came down.

"Hey Justin, thanks for coming." Matt said.

"You're welcome and thanks for inviting me."

"No problem, you're like family." Matt paused and looked around. "Speaking of family, where is that daughter of mine?"

"Outside, doing something to Jeff." Justin shrugged.

Matt was about to answer until he heard a scream coming from outside. Shannon, Kimo and Julie came inside laughing their asses off and Justin, Beth and Matt looked confused. Joey, who was soaken wet, came running inside with Jeff chasing her. Jeff was also soaken wet with mud splattered all over him. Joey ran behind Justin and Matt.

"I am going to kill you." Jeff shouted at her.

Joey tried to catch her breath. "You won't do that to your favorite niece."

"You are my... HEY! I'm not falling for that. Look at what you did to me."

"Look at what you did to me."

"Calm down you two." Matt shouted.

"But she started it." Jeff pointed at Joey.

"Did not."

"It doesn't matter who started it or not. You're both at fault, now go up stairs and get cleaned up."

"But." Joey started, but was cut off.

"No buts, missy. Now go up stairs."

"Agh. This is your fault, Uncle Jeff."

"No, it's your fault."

"Guys." Matt said.

"Sorry." They both said.

"I get the bathroom first." Joey said.

"No you don't." Jeff said as him and Joey raced up the stairs.

The group laughed at Jeff and Joey. "Those two are always at it, aren't they?" Shannon asked.

"Pretty much." Justin answered.

* * *

Janine Walters was making her way towards Vince McMahon's office at WWE Headquarters for her meeting. Janine wrestles at FCW under the name Kitty, and when she got the call that Vince wanted to talked to her about having a storyline in the WWE, she was stoked. Once Janine reached Vince's office, she knocked and waited for a 'come in.' Once she heard it, she opened the door. When she walked in, she noticed her friend Ashley also sitting in the room. Ashley was also a diva at FCW and went by the name Haley. Ashley and Janine started at FCW at the same time and has been friends ever since. Janine closed the door and took a seat next to Ashley.

"Glad you are here Janine, now we can start." Vince said.

"Sir, you can call me Lilo." Janine said.

"Alrighty." Vince smiled. "Ashley and Lilo, I am guessing that you guys are wondering what storyline you guys are gonna be a part of."

"Yes Mr. McMahon." Both girls said.

"Well, I am going to put you guys into a storyline with Ms. Hardy, and you girls are gonna form a group called the Vixens. Your group is gonna change the diva division, you guys are gonna take on divas and superstars."

"Sounds great Mr. McMahon." Lilo said.

"Are we face or heels?" Ashley asked.

"You gals are heels."

"Sweet, I always wanted to be a heel." Ashley said.

"Okay, time to give you girls your ring names for the WWE." Vince looked at the paper in front of him. "Ashley, your ring name is gonna be Haley Ash and Lilo, your ring name is gonna be Crystal. Any more questions you girls have before I set you free."

"No sir." Ashley and Lilo said at the same time.

"Alrighty then. It was nice meeting you gals and I will see you girls in two weeks." Vince said as he stood up and shook the girls hands.

"Nice meeting you, Mr. McMahon." Lilo smiled at him.

"We promise we won't disappoint you." Ashley said.

"I know you girls won't disappoint. I have seen your work, now run along and take care."

* * *

**A/N**

**YAY! Update.**

**I won't update any of my stories for a week, so I hope you guys love it.**

**Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

A few days after the meeting with Mr. McMahon, Ashley and Lilo got intouched with Joey, so they can finally meet and get everything organized. They decided to meet Joey at a local Denny's that wasn't too far from the hotel they were staying at. Ashley and Lilo already got a table at Denny's and now just waiting for Joey to get there. A few minutes later a brunette hair girl walked up to their table and smiled.

"Sorry guys if I was a little late, my uncle wouldn't stop talking to me." Joey said. The two girls stood up and gave Joey a hug.

"No problem. You weren't late at all." Lilo said as the three girls sat down.

"Okay good. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting at all." Joey sighed in relief. "Before we get any further. You are Ashley and you are Janine, right?" Pointing at Ashley first then Lilo.

"Correct a mundo." Ashley smiled.

"Yes, but just call me Lilo."

"Alrighty then. How are you guys doing? Excited to get out of FCW and wrestle for the WWE?"

"YES! I am freaking excited, I never thought this day would never come." Lilo said very bubbly like.

Ashley giggled. "Calm down there, girl. I thought the same thing."

"I'm glad that I get two work with you two. I wouldn't want to work with any other divas from FCW."

"Really? Have you seen any of our matches?" Lilo and Ashley asked at the same time.

"Yes I have. I have seen most of them. I stop by there a lot and check out the talent." Joey smiled.

The girls continued to chat and they ordered their food. They really got to know each other and they were all excited to work together. When they got their food, they talked over what was going to happen on Monday Night RAW in two weeks. Once everyone agreed to the plans, they made dates for working out together and getting a few training sessions as a group in before RAW.

"It was nice meeting you." Ashley said.

"Yeah, I'm excited about this entire storyline." A very bubbly Lilo said.

Joey giggled. "It was great meeting you guys. See you guys tomorrow." She gave each girl a hug and left.

* * *

_Monday Night Raw two weeks later..._

**"Kelly Kelly goes for the roll up." Michael Cole said. **

_1... 2... 3... _

**_"And your winner is... KELLY KELLY!" Justin Roberts announced and her theme music started to play._**

_Kelly Kelly got to her feet, so the ref could raise her hand in victory. She got on the turnbuckle and was soaking up the crowds energy.__ She got on the turnbuckle and was soaking up the crowds energy. The replays of her match were starting to play, so she got off the turnbuckle and faced the titatron to watch her victory. Once the replays were over, the camera men pointed the cameras toward her as she smiled, proud of her victory. Just as she was going to get out of the ring, she was attacked by two females who came out of the crowd._

**___"What in the world is going on, King? Who are those girls?" _**

**___"I have no idea Cole, but someone needs to help Kelly Kelly. Those girls are going to tear her to shreads!" King exclaimed._**

___Kelly Kelly was getting the living crap beaten out of her, that was until Joey's music hit. The crowd went wild when they seen Joey run towards the ring. The two females stopped the beating when Joey got in the ring. The three ladies had an intense stare down. Joey had this extremely scared look on her face, while the other two girls looked like they were up to no good. during this time, the crowd was chanting 'Fight' over and over again. Right when Joey stepped closer to the two females acting like she was going to throw a punch, the crowd went wild. Joey shocked the crowd when her scared face turned into a smirk and raised the two females hands in the air. The crowd started to boo, and Joey grabbed a mic._

**___"Aww you guys were shocked. Not a big surprise." Joey mocked the crowd. "I am sick and tired of playing this good girl act just because my daddy is a good guy. It is time for me to break away from my daddy's shadow and start a new chapter in my career. Me and these two ladies, Haley Ash and Crystal, are going to change this diva divison once and for all. No one will get in the way of us, The Vixens."_**

___And with that, Joey dropped the mic and raised Haley Ash and Crystal's hands in the air. Once they left the ring, the crowd was contemplating what just happened._

**_"Cole, are you just as shocked as I am right now?" King barely got out because he was completely speechless._**

**_"Yes, I am King. Ummm, we will try to get more information about this situation."_**

* * *

The three girls started freaking out like they just seen their favorite artist when they got backstage.

"That was AWESOME!" Lilo shouted. "It felt amazing in front of that crowd. I seriously have goosebumps. LOOK!" She lifted up her arm to show the girls.

"Same here." Ashley couldn't contain her excitement.

"I am extremely proud of you guys. You guys did great and stayed in character perfectly." Joey smiled, hugging Lilo and Ashley. She let go of them when she saw Justin walking towards them. "Hey babe."

"Hey." He gave Joey a kiss. "You girls did a great job. That crowd did not know how to react at all. We have to go out tonight and celebrate your guys new group."

"Seriously, we should. You girls up to go to the club and have a few drinks? It will give you a chance to get to know more of the superstars."

Ashley and Lilo looked at each other and came to a decision. "We're in!" They said at the same.

"Great, I will spread the word to some of the guys and divas. See you guys later." Justin said before he left the girls to talk about how they did.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys, I know that I haven't updated this story in a LONG time.**

**But I hope you enjoyed this update, and let me know how you guys liked it.**


End file.
